<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Towards You by MNousay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444460">Towards You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNousay/pseuds/MNousay'>MNousay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul Catcher [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CEO, Developing Friendships, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Happy, Hearing Voices, Inspiration, Love, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Romantic Soulmates, Singing, Soul-Searching, Soulmates, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNousay/pseuds/MNousay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Wonshik dreams of a beautiful man with a haunting, mournful voice. </p><p>From that day on, he dreams of the mysterious person everyday. </p><p>Amazed and intrigued with this person, Wonshik attempts to find him in the real world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul Catcher [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Towards You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fog filled the entire room. Wonshik ran forwards, scared of the never-ending darkness that he couldn’t seem to escape. The suffocating silence surrounded him; louder than any sound he had ever heard. He was getting desperate, frantically grabbing at the white smoke to let him out.</p><p>A mournful sound reached his ears, floating sweetly over the deadly silence that filled the air.</p><p>Wonshik paused. He watched as the curling white tendrils gave way to a blinding blue light. As if hypnotized, he moved towards it, lured by the beautiful yet sad voice that seemed to be calling him over.</p><p>The room around him dissipated, giving way to a beautiful green field filled with vibrant colored flowers. The moon hung low in the sky, so near it felt like he could actually reach it if he tried. Below it stood a man illuminated by the moonlight. Surrounded by the flowers, with the glow of the moon on his beautiful features, he could be mistaken for a divine being.</p><p>He didn’t notice Wonshik, his eyes closed as he sang in a sorrowful tone, as if his entire world was ripped away from him. </p><p>Wonshik was in a trance. He moved slightly to the side to be able to see the person’s face but the moment he did, everything disappeared. </p><p>Wonshik finally woke up. His face red and tears threatening to fall from his equally red eyes, he sat on his bed in a daze, still confused about the happenings in his dream.</p><p>He shook his head twice, trying to get the voice out of his head but it seemed like the sound just didn’t want to leave. Wonshik frowned and only got out of bed when his stomach started grumbling in protest.</p><p>He looked over his schedule for the day, his eyes widening when he saw the little digits at the corner of his screen. Dream forgotten, he hurriedly shoved food down his throat and threw on a suit as he ran to his car. </p><p>Wonshik arrived at his entertainment company half an hour later due to the jam-packed streets at that time of the day. He sprinted to his office, ignoring the looks his employees gave him.</p><p> When he finally settled down in his seat, sweat rolling down his face, he sighed contently. But his short-lived relief was soon cut short when he heard thundering steps walking down the hall.</p><p>His office door burst open moments later, the angry face of his manager coming into view, pretty much glaring at him with fire in his eyes.</p><p>Wonshik smiled sheepishly at Hakyeon, earning him an even fiercer glare.</p><p>“Can’t you see the time? Are you fucking blind or what? Those poor kids have been waiting for so long!” Hakyeon fumed.</p><p>“Hyung, I’m only thirty minutes late. Please stop exaggerating,” he whined in response.</p><p>“Whatever. Let’s just go now,” Hakyeon huffed at him, slamming the door as he went out.</p><p>Wonshik followed him to the audition room. He settled himself next to the other judges, muttering an apology to them. Sanhyuk and Hongbin just grinned at him, not really caring about a little lateness.</p><p>The auditions then officially started.</p><p>As the dance instructor, Sanhyuk evaluated the contestants perfectly in that aspect, giving criticism where it was needed and praise where it was due. Hongbin, as the vocal trainer, gave a thumbs up to those he found alright and was otherwise quiet throughout the auditions. Even Hakyeon actively participated in the selection even though he said he lost interest in dance long ago.</p><p>Wonshik, on the other hand, had something bugging him throughout the entire day. He focused as hard as he could, trying to find some gems in the audition but nobody seemed to satisfy his requirements that day.</p><p>It was then that he realized, he had unconsciously been searching for the voice in his dream all day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was inspired to write this days ago. Please enjoy this story❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>